Blue Hour
by edwardanthonycullenlover
Summary: What happens when Bella wakes up from a sleep she did not expect to wake up from, but rebels against leaving the earth forever. But when she returns, why doesnt anyone remember her?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open quickly, then closed in shock as the bright lights my face was exposed to burned my pupils. I reopened my eyes slowly, and was faced to three strange humans – or at least I thought they were human. The three men all wore dark grey cloaks with the hoods up and had the exact same red milky eyes. Two had jet black hair and one had long white hair. The bizarre eyes seemed ancient, yet there was no signs of old age on their near perfect faces.

"Welcome, child." The middle man with black hair greeted in a calm voice. His attempts to reassure – or at least not frighten me, further failed miserably. He seemed like the cheeriest of the three, of which one seemed bored and uninterested and the other just smiled with an evil glint in his burgundy eyes.

I tried to reply to his greeting but I couldn't will my voice to do it, my lips just quivered pathetically. I sucked in a deep breath and went against my instinct to stay silent. "Hello," Though I'd managed to get out two whole syllables, my voice was so coarse and leaking with fear that it was barely audible.

"Well, child, it seems to be time to explain to you what you are." The evil looking one with snow white hair spoke, his voice frightfully close to the first mans', though a bit lower.

_What I was?_ I'd barely the time to comprehend what he could possibly mean before the middle one spoke again. "You, like us, are what humans call, 'ghosts.'" He explained while the white haired one smirked at my reaction, which was no doubt one of fear and shock. "Humans cannot see, hear or touch us. Ever."

The cheery one smiled as well, the hanging lights that illuminated the dark room reflected off his teeth, which were almost as white as the meaner ones' hair. "You see, child," the white haired man began, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "We have our own little mini world, although we can visit the human world if we please, but most don't find it very enjoyable."

"So I . . . died?" I croaked out, not really wanting to ask, because where there's a question, there's an answer.

"Yes," the other dark haired one spoke at last. "Peculiar." he added simply, before turning away again.

His brief commentary appeared to have intrigued the other two. "What do you mean, Cauis?" The first dark haired one said, his voice filled with the newfound curiosity.

"Well, it is not exactly common for someone not to have remembered they died." The man, Cauis, said, as if it were one of the most trivial facts. Clearly, he was not a lively one.

"Peculiar indeed." The first finally said, then tilted his head a fraction to the side in deep thought before continuing on. "Anyhow, we are here to help you. You see, child, it is our job to the recently dead about their new life and the journey in which they will embark on."

"I am Marcus and this is Aro," he gestured to the one who'd just spoke. "And this is Cauis." He nodded his head in the direction of the smirking white haired man – or ghost, I suppose.

"Before we begin, we shall grant you a choice," Cauis began, and almost immediately after, Aro spoke.

"You may either accept our, might I add, generous, offer of guidance throughout your first few weeks of your new life," Aro's happy eyes sparkled a terrible red as he smiled, as if he was offering me ten million dollar mansion and a continent.

"Or you may return to the human world and decline our help." Caius finished, and the two turned their heads towards Marcus at the exact same time, almost eerily, and I followed the movement.

"Keep in mind, young one, that they will not see, feel or hear you, so it would be foolish and pointless to do so. " He rambled on, but I wasn't completely listening, I just waited in fear. "Now, make your choice," The finality rang clearly in his tone.

I sucked in a breath, I knew my answer, but I was intimidated to say it. "I'd like to stay with the humans," My voice only broke at the end, for which I was immensely happy about. I exhaled, "Please." I added on, knowing the three strangers would not appreciate rudeness, and I didn't want to push my luck.

Aro's expressive eyes visibly replaced the joyful glow they once held with a pitiful stare. "That's a shame, but do as you please. We won't be bothering you anymore." With a final wave, the four stepped back, and suddenly, I was outside the mall beside my house in Phoenix, Arizona.

**AN**

**Yeaaaah, i know it sucks, but whatever. Probably not continuing it unless people like it. But i doubt that. Anywayys, please review, it really makes my day. **

**And if yourrr amazzzingg you will do me a huge favour and subscribe to mee on youtube! Haha sorry, its nothing to do with twilight, its music videos of my horse that all my friends make, but it means alot. Don`t have to, but i l will love you forever. **

**Without spaces obvss.**

**www. /user/ ThatsWhatSheSaid1901**


	2. Chapter 2

I squinted my eyes as they came in contact with the sun across from me. I steadied myself as a wave a nausea rolled over me, most likely a result of the rapid climate change. The eerily chilled room with the three creatures was replaced with blistering heat.

'_Don't forget to put on sunscreen,'_ I could practically hear my mother saying, though after twenty one years we both knew I didn't burn. Or tan, unfortunately.

I examined my arm carefully, the almost translucent look to it bringing comfort. A familiarity.

I sighed. The nausea was getting to me. I walked slowly to the park bench, testing the control of weight distribution. It was returning.

I tried to make sense of the previous events. I was a smart girl, I knew good and well that ghosts did _not _exist. What would my colleagues think? Not that I'd ever tell them, this ridiculous tale I'd almost believed. Though, it'd never really mattered before what people thought of me. In that way I was odd.

An older couple – mid fifties most likely – started to head my way.

Subconsciously, I brushed a lock of mahogany hair behind my ear. Not to aid my appearance, just to do _something_.

"Hello," I started to say as they walked straight up to me, but then, they just sat down. The woman was sitting on me!

I screamed in shock, but mostly because I didn't want the horror I feared to really be true. I couldn't feel anything. Why aren't they noticing me?

But, like I said, I was a smart girl. I understood that clearly the odd men knew what they were talking about.

_Breath, Bella. Calm down._ I got off the bench, looking back at the oblivious couple, holding hands and smiling as the man fumbled through his bag for bread scraps to feed the pigeons.

I took a deep breath and started walking. At first it was calmly, but it turned hurried pretty fast. The pavement was blurring beneath me.

Finally, I reached my house. The blue sedan was parked outside my garage. A grin passed my lips. My mother was home. I reached for the faded gold door knob. My hand slid right through the door. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a second.

_When in Rome,_ I thought bitterly and walked straight through the door, still half expecting to break my nose against the door.

"Wow," I spoke out loud, shaking my head to get my mind clear.

The green pale walls welcomed me as I examined the room. Same picture of me, Charlie and Mom on the beach at Christmas when I was five. Same ten dollar exotic chandelier Renee got from the flea market last spring. Same leather sofa and matching armchairs.

The recognition seeped through my body, sending relaxing tingles throughout my body.

_Now to find Renee._ I was almost tempted to take my shoes off at the door, but instead I just walked across the wooden hallway leading to the kitchen. I was hoping to find Renee there cooking so I could sort this mess out.

Wait, I halted in my tracks. If the men were telling the truth and I am really dead, how is Renee taking this? I mean, it was only yesterday that it happened.

That was another thing. I really had no idea what did actually happen.

I stopped my brain before it got too carried away. I am only twenty one, it's bound to be in the paper.

I put my brave face on and headed towards the kitchen, expecting the absolute worst.

"1,2,3 not only you and me, got 180 degrees. Countin 1,2,3." She sung to Phil, laughing happily. He smiled back at her and continued cleaning the remaining dirty dishes in the sink.

I froze up. Her bright eyes were most definitely not the tear filled, puffy set that I'd expected.

Well, maybe this was her way of dealing with grief. Certainly not how she acted when her mum died, but maybe with me it was. She's my mother; it's not possible for her to just be indifferent to my death. She cried over a cracked rib when I was a kid.

I was watching the happy scene play out when I noticed a silver ring with a decent sized diamond center on her left hand.

I couldn't help it. As relieved as I was to see my mother, this was too much. I fled.

Jake will care. Jake always cares.

Hot moisture slipped down my cheeks, burning like acid. I closed my eyes and the moisture stopped failing like raindrops. I reopened them and I ran.

I ran through street after street just feeling freedom, not the overwhelming exhaustion I would usually feel. Although smart, I'm not the fittest.

At last, I reached Jake's house. I sprinted up the rocky driveway and tapped on the door out of habit, only to run through it after my hand went in.

"Jake!" I yelled, though it was becoming pretty clear they couldn't hear me. I leapt up the stairway I been a million times and into his room.

What I saw was probably the thing I least expected. The worst possible thing.

Jake was lying on top of Seth Clearwater's older sister Leah, trying to suck her face off.

She moaned loudly as he detached his tongue from her mouth to kiss her neck, moving slowly up to her jaw. He ground his hips into hers and she started to lift at the hem of his shirt.

Suddenly, I was back at the park. Though I was thankful to be away from the most disturbing scene I'd ever witnessed, I was perturbed as to how I got back to the mall park.

But that could wait, I had more important things to think about. I couldn't stop replaying the scene in my head. I shrank down to my knees, letting out a quiet sob that shook my entire body like an earthquake.

I pounded the dewy grass underneath me, as if it was the cause of all my troubles.

I stopped soon though, not feeling like crying anymore. Instead, I just sat in the grass waiting.

Not sure what I was waiting for. In some part of my mind, I knew it was for someone to acknowledge me, even though that obviously wasn't going to happen.

Or so I thought.

" Hello, Bella" I voice called. Not one I recognized, but it was a voice and that was all I cared about right now.

I turned to match the voice with a face. I was met with perhaps the most stunning man I had ever seen.

He had aperfect, lean figure, angled nose, strong jaw, crooked smile, emerald green eyes and the oddest color of hair. Bronze, almost the color of a penny.

"You've kept me waiting for quite a bit."

**Heey guys! Yeahh shitty story, I know but please review. I'm horrible at updating and reviews will make me update like tentimes sooner!!! Looooooove you all readdderrs!!**

**Goo subscribe on youttubbee**

**Without the spaces. Tell me your from FF and ill give you a preview of the next chapter !**

**youtube /user/ ThatsWhatSheSaid1901#p/u/1/rQg-TNHYK1Q**


	3. Chapter 3

_I turned to match the voice with a face. I was met with perhaps the most stunning man I had ever seen._

_He had aperfect, lean figure, angled nose, strong jaw, crooked smile, emerald green eyes and the oddest color of hair. Bronze, almost the color of a penny._

"_You've kept me waiting for quite a bit."_

I was still in shock that an actual person could see me and knew who I was, not to mention that he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am?" He spoke again, mocking me with his tone and the bitter look in his eyes, obviously aware of his beauty. "How I know you, what I am? Anything?" He rambled on while I continued to stare in awe.

I somehow gathered up enough will power speak, "Who...who are you?" My voice was raspier than I had imagined and I didn't doubt that I looked awful from crying.

"Very good question, my dear." His smile was very close to the verge of becoming a smirk. "One that I would be happily obliged to share with you."

He spoke with such superiority and obvious knowledge attained from decades of listening, that I subconsciously leaned back, preparing to run if necessary.

He spoke again, "My name is Edward Cullen." A Cullen, I sighed in relief. They were a well known family, big donators to the local charity I had volunteered at. Never had I heard of an Edward though. I pondered over the idea of why that would be, but decided I didn't really want to know the answer.

Upon knowing he was from such a kind family, I felt the need to respond in kind. "Bella. My name is Bella Swan."

His mischief filled eyes sparkled with delight. "Don't need to tell me that, little one!" He looked at my left hand then back to my face and took a slight step towards me. "I've been sent for you."

He stared, I supposed trying to frighten me for a moment before he laughed merrily.

I found my courage once more and stared back as hard as I could, "Sent? By who?" I tried to look like I meant business, but he found it no more than amusing.

"Well now, it's not much fun if tell you that, is it?" He asked rhetorically, his face still teasing but his eyes slightly cold. "Let me have my fun first."

I shivered. "What do you want from me?" I spoke again, quite proud of myself, though he was not even close to as frightening as the cloaked men were.

"Ah, I suppose you've dragged it out of me." He crept closer to me and whispered darkly, "To retrieve you." He smiled again, dropping the creeper act. "You've been gone almost two months in our realm."

I grasped who he was pretty quickly, though I think I knew all along. "That's not possible. I haven't even been here a day!"

"As you will soon find out, little one, time moves much differently here than there."

"They said," I hid my revolt at speaking of the cloaked men, "that I could stay here. Why would they send you to get me when they said that?"

"And that is where you are confused. They did not send me."I didn't bother pressing. "You can, I suppose, stay here. But, until you come back I must stay with you. Think of me as your personal imaginary friend."

"Were not friends." I stated bluntly, and before I could continue he made me aware of his feelings on the matter.

"And here I thought we were really hitting it off." He pouted, jutting his lower lip out and wiping a fake tear from his face.

I didn't reply.

"So have you already found out nobody can see you?" He spoke teasingly, but it brought back the earlier incident with Renee and Phil and Jake and Leah.

A tear fell down my cheek and I turned away from Edward. Several more followed and I wiped my face uselessly.

After a minute I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry." It was the first thing I'd heard him say without mocking me.

"It's not you," I muttered and pulled myself together, feeling like an idiot from crying in front of him.

I turned to face him, looked up at him, gave him a small smile then turned and walked away. I got about ten feet before I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Whatever moment of understanding we had shared was gone, replaced by his teasing charm once again. I knew it wasn't going to last long.

"Town." I said simply, quickening my pace just a bit,

"Phoenix is a pretty big place." I stopped to look at him. "And town is a good twenty five minute drive from here. No way you'll be able to walk there."

I glared at him, taking my anger for my new 'life' out on him. "Oh yeah? And what do you propose? A car, cause I certainly don't see that one happening, seeing as we'll walk right through it!"

He stiffened a chuckle and my rage bubbled, "You'll learn to control that soon enough." He brushed past the sentence obviously not wanting me to press on it. "I was going to propose you let me take you."

"How?" I said coldly, wanting to get straight to the point. _God, ghost Bella is hostile_, I thought idly.

He took my hand and I tried to snatch it away until his other hand clamped around it in a vice.

"Close your eyes," He muttered and visibly relaxed himself.

I did as he said and when I opened them we were in town.

"How did you...?" I trailed off.

"I'll explain later," he let go of my hand and stepped away. "Where to, boss?" He smirked again and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

We walked throughout town until we found a news stand.

He looked at me strangely when I stopped at the stand.

I took a copy of today's paper from the back where the man couldn't see and went to go sit down on the nearest bench. Obviously, Edward followed suit.

He tried to ask me what I was doing, but I was too preoccupied by skimming through the paper, flipping pages madly. SPCA holding their annual adoption day, drug bust with the mayor's son, car accident was among the titles. I selected car accident and flipped to the correct page. I found the victims and read carefully.

Angela Cheney

Ben Cheney

Daniel Cheney

Damn. Nothing else involving death.

"What are you doing!?" He ordered as hurried to the news stand again and took every paper within the last week.

I groaned loudly out of anger. Nothing in any of them.

"What's your problem?" He asked accusingly.

I clenched my eyes shut then opened them, staring into his emerald eyes. "My problem is that my mom doesn't care that I died yesterday, my boyfriend is off screwing another girl and nothing in any of these news papers mention how I died!"

He paused, pursing his lips and tilting his head a fraction of an inch to the side. "Oh." He said dumbly.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling stupid yet again for my outburst.

I pushed a chunk of mahogany hair out of my face and tucked in securely behind my ear.

"Sorry," I mumbled, staring at my shoes.

"Its fine." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

A loud ring erupted from Edward's pant pocket and he jumped, grabbing it quickly.

"Hello?" He said, almost in fear. "Yes, sir. No, sir. She refused. Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I assume, sir, seeking answers. Alright. Bye, sir."

He hung up and stared at me.

"Come along, little one." His mocking tone was back, proving that his fear of the caller did not affect me. "You need somewhere to stay the night."

**Yeah, its short but I lost inspiration. And I literally have only 5 reviews, not very motivating. If you read this please review even just do a smiley face. Pleeeeassee.**

**Or you can make my day anmd subscribe on youtube to me ! **

** /user/ ThatsWhatSheSaid1901**

**without spaces. Thankkk you!**

**Oh, and PM on youtube if you sub and tell me your from ff and ill give you a preview of tghe next chapter!**


End file.
